vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsune
Kitsune are a supernatural species that can shift between human and fox forms. They are described as intelligent beings who possess magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Characteristics Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or a Japanese spiritual entity; the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities. Kitsune Bloodline :* Events during the Novels that will be canceled when Elena returns to the past. Known Kitsune *Inari (Deceased) *Shinichi (Deceased) *Misao (Deceased) *Kitsune prisoner (Unknown) Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting' - Ability to turn into anything found in nature. *'Kitsunetsuki' - Spirit possession. *'Hoshi no tama' - The kitsune star ball, which holds their memories and also acts as their life-force. *'Fox-fire ''(kitsune-bi)' - Kitsune can produce fire and lightning by rubbing their tails together. Kitsune can also create small balls of fire and can even breathe fire. *'Dream Manipulation''' - Willful manifestation in the dreams of others *'Flight' - The ability to fly into the air. *'Magic' - Kitsune can study any normal field of magic. *'Mind Control' - A kitsune can cause someone to see anything the kitsune wishes, or overlook anything the kitsune wants them to, similar to a vampire's compulsion. *'Malach' - They are a race of tentacled creatures that possess the living or undead. These creatures spread a virus in them, and the size of a pinhead or big enough to swallow your entire arm. *'Others' - Greater powers include bending time and space, driving people mad, or taking fantastical shapes such as a tree of incredible height or a second moon in the sky. Weaknesses *'Empty Memory Sphere': If a kitsune's ball of memories is emptied, then that kitsune will die. *'Feelings': Kitsune are also victim of their own feelings. A kitsune's emotions can cause them harm or distract them. The Sin of Regret can even kill a kitsune outright. *'Freedom': Freedom is very important to the kitsune. They do not accept being forced into something they do not wish and do not like being bound or trapped. Doing so weakens the kitsune and is frowned upon by other kitsune. *'Promise': Kitsune must keep their promises or suffer a deterioration in their rank and power. *'Canidae': Kitsune are known to have a great fear and hatred of Dogs, Wolves and Coyotes. Some become so rattled by their presence that they will revert to the shape of a fox and flee instantly. Objects/Tools *'Star Balls' are crystal spheres that Kitsunes put some of their power into. Destroying or draining a kitsune's star ball will weaken/kill the kitsune. Liquid from a star ball can be used to open a portal to the Dark Dimension. A kitsune's star balls can also be used to draw memories out of the brain. However, once the memory is put into a star ball it is gone from the brain. Anyone can view the memory by holding it up to their temple. Over time the memory recorded on the star ball will fade and eventually disappear. Etymology *Kitsune is the Japanese word for "fox". Trivia *Kitsune can manipulate human feelings. *Theophilia Flowers suggested that Inari may have been behind the actions of Katherine von Swartzschild, Klaus, and Tyler Smallwood, although she claimed that she did not need pawns. If Mrs. Flowers was correct, this would likely make Inari the true antagonist of the first two story arcs. *The presence of the kitsune is described as more menacing, wicked and powerful compared to Katherine and Klaus. **However, it is possible that Katherine and Klaus never showed all their powers because they were destroyed before showing their true forces. *Kitsune have not appeared in the TV series; however, Silas possesses similar abilities to the kitsune from the novels, including the ability to manipulate minds and create illusions. *In folklore kitsune grows a new tail every one hundred years, causing them to become more powerful, and when they reach nine tails (Kyuubi no Kitsune), they become demi-gods, reaching omniscience and almost omnipotence. Foremost among these abilities is the ability to assume a human form. **While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others as foxes in folklore, other stories often portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers and wives. The folklore says they are afraid of dogs to the point that they run away every time they see one. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Kitsune Category:Novel Characters